Precious Angel
by Cyneia
Summary: Sebuah kenangan manis yang tak akan bisa hilang dari kepala. Biarlah masa lalu membawamu menuju masa depan. - Yaoi. Chanbaek.


**Precious Angel**

Author : Cyneia

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Genre : Fluff, romance, drama, School life, Angst (maybe)

Rate ? Aman sentosa, saya masih polos/? wkwk

#note : ff ini versi chanbaek, repost lah. Agak diperbarui sama judul juga, sesuka author yang buat /okno wkwk. so yg udah pernah liat gimana sensasinya/? Lebih enak chanbaek / yang lain. Klo Chanbaek, good. wkwk

.

.

.

Tak pernah lelah menatapnya. Wajah indah bak mentari yang tiap kali memenjarakan mata ini kepadanya. Jatuh ke dalam jurang pesonanya yang tak lepas dari sosoknya. Senyumnya yang lepas selalu memenuhi pikiran ini hingga tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dirinya. Mata ini selalu berbuat salah. Benar, selalu menatapnya tanpa henti. Apakah itu dosa? jika benar, mungkin mata ini sudah tak terhingga menampung dosa.

Tak pernah lelah mengenangnya. Sosok itu selalu menjadi angin yang menyejukan hati ini. Sikapnya yang terlampau manis membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya. Lincah seperti seekor puppy yang membuat tangan ini selalu mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya seperti tidak ingin melepaskan puppy kecil itu.

Dan tak pernah sekalipun lelah merindukannya. Dia selalu membuat orang yang berada disisinya tersenyum manis untuk dirinya. Bagaikan sosok malaikat yang tersesat di bumi. Bukan, ia benar-benar malaikat meski tanpa sayap.

Seperti itulah perasaan ini yang tak mau lepas dari sosoknya. Bibir ini tak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkannya. Seakan dia berada dekat disini. Bukan. Dia memang selalu ada disini.

Kurasa...

Berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam. Seorang laki-laki tampak malas berjalan-jalan dengan membawa tas berisi sejumlah berkas-berkas didalamnya. Kala itu musim dingin masih setia bertahan di bulan february. Laki-laki itu mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya dan menatap sekitar yang masih ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

Park Chanyeol, nama laki-laki tersebut. Ia baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kini ia meneruskan sebuah perusahaan milik ayahnya yang membuatnya dewasa lebih cepat. Seperti orang dewasa lainnya yang memiliki segudang kegiatan dan pekerjaan yang membuatnya lembur hingga malam. Saat masih sekolah, Chanyeol berpikir jika bekerja itu sangat menyenangkan, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Bekerja tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Berjalan setapak demi setapak, Chanyeol melangkahi salju tebal diatas tanah yang sudah mulai menipis. Melewati bangunan-bangunan yang tampak tua. Gemerlap cahaya lampu malam menghiasi sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Berharap ia cepat pulang dan segera menutup matanya yang sudah lelah seharian melakukan aktifitas rutin.

Jauh dari kata gemerlap dunia yang menyilaukan. Chanyeol lebih suka bersikap sederhana. Menjadi anak rumahan yang taat aturan. Menjadi kutu buku yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Seperti saat ini, kesederhanaannya menggiringnya ke sebuah kesuksesan. Bekerja seperti orang-orang berjalan menikmati angin malam merasakan lelahnya kehidupan demi mempertahankan hidup. Dunia itu kejam, ya menurut kebanyakan anggapan.

Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Chanyeol melihat sebuah cafe yag tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke cafe tersebut. Berharap pikiran yang selama ini menggelutinya sedikit mereda.

 **Kriing**

Bunyi yang dihasilkan sebuah pintu cafe saat Chanyeol membukanya, ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan tak lupa sambutan ramah yang diberikan pelayan cafe tersebut. Ia langsung duduk di kursi dekat dengan jendela.

Meminum secangkir americano sambil menatap ke luar jendela, awalnya tidak ada yang menarik bagi Chanyeol. Saat beberapa waktu kemudian, ia menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatian. Menautkan kedua alisnya saat ia menatap sesosok laki-laki manis yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

Laki-laki manis itu berambut emas kecoklatan. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol rambut itu berwarna merah madu. Cantik pikirnya. Menatap lebih dalam lagi, ia sampai tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya ketika laki-laki manis itu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, sesekali laki-laki itu menatap ponselnya.

Tak sadar garis bibirnya sudak membentuk garis melengkung tanda ia tersenyum. Aneh, hanya menatap wajah laki-laki itu itu Chanyeol seperti orang gila yang tersenyum tanpa sebab. Lagi, ia memandangi laki-laki itu. Sempurna pikirnya. Wajah itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, semuanya mampu membuat seorang Chanyeol terdiam.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia sampai tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang menghampiri laki-laki merah madu tersebut. Wajah Chanyeol mulai serius sambil menatap siapa kira-kira laki-laki yang menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Lagi, ia menautkan alisnya ketika laki-laki yang baru saja datang meninggalkan laki-laki manis itu sendirian. Chanyeol semakin penasaran tatkala si merah madu itu mulai mengeluarkan butiran mutiara yang keluar dari mata indah itu. Apakah mereka baru saja putus? Pertanyaan yang aneh itu mulai menggeluti pikirannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mulai benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa seseorang laki-laki yang bahkan ia belum mengenalnya bahkan menemuinya saja tidak bisa membuatnya sekhawatir ini.

Saat sadar jika si merah madu itu melangkah pergi, dengan tergesa Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya yang berniat untuk menemui si merah madu tersebut.

Sedikit berlari, Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari cafe mencari sosok laki-laki manis itu. Bola matanya terus mencari sosok itu ditengah keramaian. Terus berlari kesegala arah hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapat sosok itu yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Senyumnya mulai mengembang. Membenarkan mantelnya dan berjalan seperti orang-orang sekitarnya menghampiri sosok itu yang sedang terduduk di halte bis sana.

Sedikit sial ketika Chanyeol sudah hampir dekat dengan si merah madu itu, bis berhenti tepat di halte yang tentu saja membuat si merah madu itu naik ke dalam bis. Dengan tergesa, ia menaiki bis tersebut dan duduk tepat dibelakang laki-laki itu. Memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol masih menatap laki-laki itu.

Terbesit pikiran mengapa ia sampai susah-susah mengikuti laki-laki si merah madu yang bahkan baru melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Catat, tidak benar-benar kenal. Apakah kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yah sepertinya Chanyeol memang mengalaminya saat ini.

Hingga pada saat bis itu berhenti di halte berikutnya, si merah madu itu turun dan tak lupa ia juga turun dari bis. Entah faktor beruntung atau sepi, hanya dirinya dan si merah madu itu yang turun dari bis dan ditambah daerah yang ia berdiri saat ini sedikit-sepi.

Butiran-butiran salju mulai turun menghalangi pandangannya. Chanyeol melihat si merah madu itu yang tampak khawatir menatap langit sambil menutupi kepalanya. Entah keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya dan membuka mantelnya untuk melindungi kepala si merah madu itu dari butiran salju.

Chanyeol tahu jika laki-laki tersebut terkejut akan perlakuannya. Dengan segenap keberanian ia menatap si merah madu itu sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan ia akan mengantarkannya. What a funny, pikir Chanyeol. Laki-laki mana yang nekat memberikan mantelnya kepada sosok laki-laki manis untuk melindungi dari salju jika bukan dengan orang yang dikenal atau kekasihnya? Mungkin hanya dirinya. Benar, Chanyeol memang sudah gila malam ini.

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Baekie..."

Baekie. Nama yang unik menurut Chanyeol. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki manis yang bisa membuat dirinya gila setengah mati yang bahkan dirinya ingin melindungi sosok Baekie yang berada dihadapannya ini. Lagi dan lagi, senyumannya tak lepas dari wajahnya untuk malam ini.

Malam-malam berikutnya, Chanyeol tak sendiri lagi. Ia bahkan menyimpan nomor ponsel Baekie dan sesekali menelponnya ditengah-tengah kesibukannya.

Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa ia merasakan keberuntugan yang berbeda. Satu sisi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekie hanya tinggal sendiri di Seoul mengingat ia merantau ke kota untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, dan satu sisi lainnya yang mungkin ia sebut keberuntungan adalah Baekie baru putus dari pacarnya.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekie. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Baekie orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan sampai hobinya pun sama. Ia tak pernah absen untuk menghubungi Baekie-nya.

Mengingat malam sebelumnya ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekie yang bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia tahu kini adalah mantannya. Kegilaan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun terbukti ia masih saja tersenyum tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata di kantornya menatapnya heran sepert 'ada apa dengan bos?'. Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran karyawannya, ia tak peduli.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya sambil menatap ponsel. Masih tersenyum menatap ponselnya yang menampakkan sosok laki-laki manis si merah madu yang tidak lain adalah Baekie. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Baekie. Meski terbilang cepat, tapi Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka main-main. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk hari ini.

"ck ck. Yang sedang jatuh cinta memang beda ya."

Sebuah kalimat membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar seketika. Lalu ia menatap orang yang sudah berada dihadapannya itu dengan menatapnya aneh. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika ketahuan melamun disaat jam kerja.

"Oh Suho hyung. Ada apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil Suho hyung oleh Chanyeol sedikit menghela napasnya, "kau ini. Aku memberimu laporan ini. Apa orang yang bernama Baekie itu mampu membuatmu bodoh seperti ini? Wah aku harus memberinya penghargaan!"

Ledekan sang kakak membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil mengambil laporan tersebut. Ia membaca laporan itu sambil sesekali melirik kakaknya yang menertawai dirinya. Eh tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tahu Baekie?

"Apa?"

"cih! Bagaimana hyung tahu Baekie?" tanya Chanyeol polos yang tentu saja membuat kakaknya tidak tahan untuk menertawai adiknya.

"See, kau ini benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu jika ponselmu terus berdering menampilkan contact My Baekie?" Suho sedikit mencibir kearah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit terbengong.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK BILANG DARITADI JIKA BAEKIE MENGHUBUNGIKU?!"

Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya serta mengambil ponselnya keluar dari ruangannya. Mengabaikan hyungnya yang sudah tertawa sambil mengatainya bodoh. Benar, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini?

At cafe.

Napas Chanyeol tersengggal-senggal sambil memegang lututnya. Ia menetralkan napasnya setelah berlari dari kantornya yang memang sedikit jauh dari cafe. Jika kalian bertanya untuk apa Chanyeol susah-susah berlari ke cafe, dan jawabannya sudah pasti bertemu dengan Baekie-nya.

"Mianhae Baekie. Aku telat," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggarukkan lehernya canggung dan tak lupa dengan senyuman polosnya itu.

"Ne Chanyeolie," Baekie hanya tersenyum manis yang tentu saja membuat laki-laki dihadapannya itu mematung.

Benar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang setiap waktu diberi pemandandangan yang sangat indah dihadapannya ini. Menurutnya senyuman Baekie yang bisa membuatnya terhanyut dalam pesona cantiknya sekaligus membuatnya nyaman.

Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab. Seperti tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Bahkan mereka sesekali skinship dimana Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekie yang hanya merona diberi perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih jika orang awam melihat kedekatan mereka seperti itu.

Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di tubuh Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengutarakannya sekarang. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia menggenggam tangan Baekie yang terlihat bingung. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekie dengan tatapan serius.

"uhm.. I.."

"I?"

"hmm.. I like you Baekie. Would you be mine?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ia tahu jika Baekie terdiam dan menatapnya merona. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

Senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang ketika Baekie-nya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia menarik tangan Baekie dengan lembut lalu diciumnya tangan tersebut. Tersenyum lembut sekali langi, Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Saranghae Baekie."

"Ne nado Chanyeolie."

Tak terasa hari-hari dilalui oleh Chanyeol. Sejalan dengan hubungannya yang semakin baik dengan Baekie. Senyum diwajahnya seakan tak pernah absen, ia bahkan rela dibilang gila. Sepertinya kata itu sudah tak ada artinya untuk Chanyeol.

 _'_ _Chanyeolie~ terima kasih. Bunga mawar ini sangat indah, aku menyukainya. Aku akan berusaha hari ini. Saranghae ^^'_

Sebaris kalimat pesan diponselnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum. Benar, pagi ini Chanyeol mengirimkan seikat bunga mawar untuk kekasihnya yang akan mengikuti sidang hari ini. Tak bisa ia bayagkan jika ia mendapat sosok malaikat, cantik diluar begitupun didalam. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang mengirimkan salah satu malaikat untuknya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kakaknya yang tak jauh dari ruangannya. Sepertinya ia berniat akan menceritakan rencana yang ia rahasiakan. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat apa yang akan ia rencanakan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan ini tentu saja.

 **Cklek**

"Hyung, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Menutup pintu ruangan, Chanyeol kemudian duduk dihadapan kakaknya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Suho menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Tak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Mulailah Chanyeol bercerita tentang Baekie-nya serta kegilaannya. Oh jangan lupakan rencana gila yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Terang saja membuat Suho sang kakak mengerutkan keningnya sesekali menertawai adiknya itu.

"Kau ini. Hanya seperti itu saja meminta bantuanku. Kau ini payah sekali," Suho sedikit mengejek yang tentu saja membuat sang adik berdecak kesal.

"Aku kan hanya tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan hyung."

"Haha, baiklah."

Senyum mengembang ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan kakaknya. Tak salah ia memilih kakaknya untuk menukarkan pikiran. Sepertinya sekali lagi ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang juga memberikan kakak yang baik. Hingga hari itu tiba, ia akan melakukan rencananya.

20 April 2013

Seseorang tengah menunggu di restourant mewah. Senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Benar, dia adalah Chanyeol. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah ia pesan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Tak terasa hari ini datang. Hari dimana rencana yang disebut 'gila' itu akan terlaksana. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik kearah pelayan yang tak lain temannya itu memberikan kode yang entah apa artinya, hanya Chanyeol lah yang tahu.

Chanyeol merapihkan kemejanya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi, pikirnya. Menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu meniup-niupkannya, keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya. Benar, Chanyeol terlalu gugup.

Ditengah kegugupannya, Chanyeol merasakan perasaan lain. Seharusnya Baekie-nya sudah datang, tapi kenapa belum datang juga? Pikiran lain pun mulai bermunculan. Oh tidak ia harus percaya pada Baekie. Ia sedikit berdosa memikirkan hal yang aneh tentang kekasihnya itu.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol meraih ponsel disakunya dan menatap layar ponsel tersebut. Sedikit tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Lagi, perasaan itu datang lagi. Dengan sedikit ragu ia angkat telponnya.

"Hallo.."

"..."

"y..ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

Tuutt tuuutt tuutt

Sunyi. Ruang yang begitu sunyi untuk ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruang dimana diselimuti oleh duka yang mendalam. Ruang itu pula menjadi saksi bisu laki-laki si merah madu menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar disana. Sosok laki-laki yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya pada jasad si merah madu tersebut. Menangis diceruk leher sang jasad kekasihnya, laki-laki itu tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

"Buka matamu Baekie... Kau berjanji akan datangkan..."

Terdengar suara Chanyeol, laki-laki yang masih memeluk erat jasad Baekie sang kekasihnya tersebut. Suaranya begitu lemah dan tampak tak kuasa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya kini sudah tiada.

"Bagaimana tentang janjimu Baek? Bagaimana!"

Chanyeol mulai lepas kendali ketika ia sedikit berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh Baekie yang masih terdiam dingin disana. Beruntunglah Suho, sang kakak memeluk adiknya Chanyeol dengan erat.

Bahkan Suho pun tak kuasa melihat keadaan sekarang. Adiknya begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Bayangkan ketika kau ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasihmu dan melamarnya dihari ulang tahunnya lalu dengan cepat Tuhan mengambil kekasihmu. Itulah yang Chanyeol hadapi saat ini.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, biarlah dia tenang. Jika kau seperti ini dia akan sedih!" ucap Suho yang masih memeluk tubuh adiknya.

Chanyeol terdiam memandang tubuh dingin kekasihnya yang sedang berbaring. Pelukan Suho sang kakak berangsur melepas ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati tubuh Baekie-nya dalam diam.

Mengelus lembut pipi dingin itu, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis penuh akan kesedihan. Masih terus menatap wajah pucat itu, terlalu cepat baginya. Namun ia berjanji akan melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa tangisan. Demi Baekie-nya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Ayo kita pulang, Jackson dan Jesper sudah menunggu dirumah.."

Tiba-tiba saja suara dari sosok lelaki manis dengan lembut terdengar dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menatap kedepan. Ia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ya Baekhyunie.."

Dengan senyumannya, Chanyeol menatap lelaki manis tersebut yang tak lain adalah istrinya sambil mengelus lembut rambutnya. Sadar akan kisahnya yang tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu, ia masih teringat akan masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

Terkadang manusia tidak pernah menyadari akan kebaikan Tuhan. Dia memberikan kita sebuah masalah bukan untuk membebani kita, tapi bagaimana kita menghadapi masalah yang diberi-Nya. Jika kau bisa melewatinya, maka kau akan mendapatnya sesuatu yang luar biasa. Cukup adil kan?

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Dia mengambil Baekie-nya namun saat ditengah kepurukannya, Tuhan mengirimkan sosok makhluk yang tak kalah cantik menghampirinya dan melewati segala masalahnya bersama. Byun Baekhyun. Sosok itu seperti cahaya. Agak berlebihan namun memang seperti itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung menatap tingkah suaminya yang masih tersenyum memandangnya.

"hmm.." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"hng?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya yang semakin bingung.

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah istrinya itu. "I love you," ucapnya seraya mengecup ringan bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"m..me too.." gumam Baekhyun yang menahan wajahnya yang merona.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Entahlah, ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Tuhan, terima kasih.

END.

#note : wkwk gua gak sanggup ada chara lain diantara chanbaek /whut. Maap ini dibuat yaoi biar greget/? Big Thanks yg udah baca


End file.
